


Share Your Air

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance, Vanilla, hand holding, post manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Preview:"Nevertheless, her mind shut down to that fantasy as she walked over to the washing machine, to load his clothes for a wash. Until she heard the creak from the door. Amidst the darkness, Tohru could simply see a small smile glimmering back at her “Hello…”It was very different from his impulsive yesteryears of youth. He somehow adopted Kazuma’s stillness, but at that moment there is something alluring about him, as he quietly gripped her arms and shoulders. Kyo’s head somehow buried into Tohru’s neck, kissing it so wildly “why…Kyo-Kun…” "





	Share Your Air

In that stillness, Tohru slowly sort out Kyo’s clothes, she somehow breathed that aroma, that is just him. And him only. It was not long ago that she would sort out the laundry in Shigure’s house, only to see the t-shirts and pants flutter up and down in the summer wind. She even second-guesses that moment that she could recognise which one is which, and in fact, she was simply drawn to this.

Nevertheless, her mind shut down to that fantasy as she walked over to the washing machine, to load his clothes for a wash. Until she heard the creak from the door. Amidst the darkness, Tohru could simply see a small smile glimmering back at her “Hello…”It was very different from his impulsive yesteryears of youth. He somehow adopted Kazuma’s stillness, but at that moment there is something alluring about him, as he quietly gripped her arms and shoulders. Kyo’s head somehow buried into Tohru’s neck, kissing it so wildly “why…Kyo-Kun…”

Kyo somehow gave a boyish smile to her. _He must have have been thinking about her for a long time._ Tohru thought silently to herself. And even in the hour of separation, even it was a supermarket trip, he cannot part with her. _No._ He wanted to take every moment as something beautiful, even at the mundane things such as picking out the curtains or a simple ramen date. All are beautiful in his mind.

She could him simpering quietly “I miss you.” Maybe the wind silenced both of them.

* * *

 

  
“Kyo…” Toru found herself being rendered speechless. “…I mean…”

Kyo quietly unbuttoned her dress which revealed her bra, he resumed to kiss her deeply by the mouth and following by her chest. Soon he started to fondle her breasts quietly, and she whimpered a little. There is something magnetic about him which she cannot put a finger on. _Maybe he was grateful to all the forces that pulled them together, no matter what circumstance, and he wished to be on her side, no matter what._  Quietly he unhooked it and leave it all bare. She found herself shivering quietly, not because of the evening chill, but also his affection, as he pinched her soft nipple, before slipping it into his mouth. “Kyo…I…” she found her fingers weaving into his locks, tugging them deeper and deeper.

Somehow he paused a while, to give a cheeky smile, with his mouth swirling her nipple. “Something to be of the matter?” Toru tried to fight off the tears welling in his eyes, and Kyo looked at her quietly “damnit…” His face slowly turns crimson “do not do that…” soon his affections seems killed by her tears. “…you know…I could…”

Toru found herself to be rendered silent. She forced herself to wipe the tears again. “…Kyo…” She found herself to weave her fingers to his hair. “Please…” and before she could think of any words, he found himself to be spurred that vulnerability, maybe more than to be apart from the sheets, which he could see quiet visages of her. He quietly slides his hand between her thighs, and his calloused fingers circling around the sensitive bud. She could found herself mumbling silently “Kyo…” soon he found himself rubbing between her curls, which she grew damp with pleasure. Her nails digging into his scalp even more, as he continued to rub her even more. And before long, she found drowning into that pleasure, and her eyes welled with tears of joy.

Kyo found himself moved into tears, and soon it started to fall on her bare chest and shoulders. Toru somehow searched through his groin and pressed it gently. He groaned a little. It spurred him to pull down his pants, and slowly slip into her. He could feel her heels digging through the tip of his backbone. Somehow they sighed quietly, and Tohru reaching out to him for a deep kiss.

* * *

 

Soon their limbs become entwined with each other. Kyo wished for it to be preserved in his memory. The way how her hair was fanned in the sea of pillows. Her reddening chest heaving back and forth. How her eyes are closed with pleasure. How her supple thighs wrapped around his back. All tangible moments beyond a sacred memory of them leaning each other by the bedsheets. All veiled and yet all revealed. And damn he wishes it would last forever.

Quietly, at her precipice, Kyo makes that last push, and she gasps. Soon they find themselves falling, and Kyo’s vision bathed in white. He could feel that they are at the centre of everything.

And when they came back to reality, Kyo found himself weeping, and Tohru’s gentle hand wiping the tear from his flushed cheeks. How could he deserve such a wonderful being such as her? He reluctantly pulled himself out of her and kissed her gently. He opened his eyes to see Tohru sobbing too. Maybe she felt gratitude in her heart that they are together amidst the pain. “I love you…” the first words he could speak after that wordless conversation. Toru smiles quietly “I love you too…”

_And soon they found themselves holding hands since the beginning, and maybe by fate, they will be together now and forever more._

* * *

_**A/N:** _ **So this quickie drabble is inspired by a little post I saw on Tumblr which goes like Kyo cried a lot after sex, and of course I saw this little post on the type of** **[kisses](https://shade-without-color.tumblr.com/post/184359193956/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about) which I did the "I miss you" kisses. Well, it is something out of my comfort zone, as I actually write a lot of smutty ones of my OCS, and this is the first time I figured them together. Well I am referring a scene in the manga on the relationship which they laid by the sheets which are quite nice. I thank all my awesome people in my Fruits Basket Tumblr discord for actually being supportive about that, as they made me confident to do more.**

**As usual feedback and comments are appericated.**

 


End file.
